ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dragon
Dragons are a restricted player race. See GM for details. History Angel dragons are a race that originated on another plane of existence. Their relation to the true dragons is somewhat dubious, as they differ greatly from their much larger cousins. Strongly tied to the Feywilds, Angel Dragons retain the ability to phase-shift, becoming incorporeal as their physical form returns to the Feywild. During the Death of Magic, Angel Dragons found themselves severely lacking in many of their natural abilities. They could no longer phase-shift between Tessanis and the Feywilds, and ended up being stuck on whatever side they were on when magic left the world. Like many magical creatures, Angel Dragons were targeted by humanoids for hunting and destruction. Physical Appearance Angel dragons are furred creatures approximately the size and shape of the average horse, and their strongly equine features result in these dragons being frequently mistaken for pegasi. Angel dragons have large furry ears, somewhat similar to foxes, and often have short horns on their skulls like other dragons do. They are born with sharp teeth, but as Angel Dragons have a small amount of control over their appearance as they age, their teeth sometimes change to be better suited to their favourite food. They may or may not have a frill and usually have a long furry tail. Angel Dragons who dwell in a particular environment for a long time may develop physical adaptations to help them survive there more easily. Angel dragons are usually natural earthy colours like grey, brown, or white and can have any variety of markings, though some are more vibrant in tones of pink, purple, or even yellow or green. An Angel Dragon who loses its tail will never grow one back like other dragons can, and instead may develop a feathered tail to aid them in flight. Angel dragons have catlike paws with retractable claws, and sometimes develop webbing to help with swimming. Psychology Angel dragons are not inherently goodly creatures, but if any creature was nearly universally angelic, it would be them. They travel around the world and most do their best to be a positive influence, often acting as guardians and spiritual advisers for either a chosen individual or even whole groups of people. Their ability to become incorporeal and use telekinesis to affect the material world further defines Angel dragons as ghostly protectors or spirits. Reproduction Angel dragons can only breed with other angel dragons. They can reproduce once a century and only produce one egg at a time. Angel dragons tend to be loving, devoted parents who try to instill positive values into their offspring. Society Angel Dragons are usually friendly with one another and enjoy meeting strangers. It is not known if they have any form of organized society, usually traveling in small groups, coming together temporarily to share news and look for a mate. Angel Dragons will likely be found closely aligned with other good peoples, avoiding blood-thirsty tribes or cities. Language Angel Dragons speak Draconic and Common, but may pick up other languages. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Aerobatics, History, or Persuasion. Special Abilities: Phase-Shift: At will, can become invisible or semi-transparent on Tessanis as their physical form returns to the Feywild. While shifted, Angel Dragons can not interact physically with the material world except through telekenisis, which becomes terribly exhausting after one day. It is possible for them to be killed during a phase-shift, but only through attacks originating in the Feywild. While shifted, magical attacks on an Angel Dragon's incorporeal form will destroy it temporarily, requiring the Angel Dragon to rest for one day in the void before phasing back. Achieves adulthood at 20 years, can live to around 2000 years, though the occasional specimen could be far older. Tags